Team Bonding
by Doc. blu xx
Summary: What happens when the red cell team have to go on a mandatory Team-bonding weekend. Not much of a summary but please read I promise it is good.
1. Breaking the news

**Okay, so I wrote this while I was bored during a science test so it may not be the greatest, but it was an idea I had stuck in my head for quite a while and I really needed to get it written down. I will finish my other story though for anyone who is still interested.**

**Oh and I don't own anything. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**_Team Bonding-Chapter One_**

"Ugghh, Coop, are you being serious?"Mick questioned from his seat with a look of disdain on his face.

"Yes I am, now quit whining like a 5 year old and let me finish," Cooper replied.

Mick just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest earning a chuckle from bothe Beth and Prophet. Mick just glared

"Alright, as I was saying before I was interupted, Directer Fickler has ordered that we complete a team-bonding weekend..."

"Why?" Gina cut in much like Mick had done before her.

"Will you people just let me finish," Cooper replied, obviously frustrated. That shut the lot of them up.

"Director Fickler beleives that it will help strengthen the team-dynamic..."

"Oh well thats just what we need because we all hate each other," Mick intereupted...again.

Gina made her refusal very obvious by slamming her head down onto her desk and letting out a long frustrated sigh.

"Now, now children, behave yourselves," Prophet half mocked and half scolded while Beth was laughing at the two of them. That earned a death glare from Gina which shut Prophet up right away.

"When," Mick asked again.

"Next weekend."

"Yay!" Beth cut in from her seat sacastically.

Prophet looked non to pleased and while Gina was still sighing exasperately and Beth making sarcastic comments while Mick suled like a five-year old Coop had one thought,

"Boy, this is going to be one loooooooooooong weekend."

* * *

Okay, so what did you think? I know I've not updated my other story for ages but I have loads of stuff going, my sincerest apoligies. Anyway, please tell me what you think and if you think its worth carrying on or if I should just leave it. I'm not sure how good it is so if you have time, leave ar review, Thnaks for reading guys, It means a lot.

XX


	2. Information

_**Hey guys. Thanks for all the follows and reviews. It means a lot that you are actually enjoying it. Enjoy and R&R.**_

* * *

**Team Bonding-Chapter 2**

It was Friday and the REDCell team were disscusing the final details for the upcoming team-bonding weekend.

"Alright guys, if we meet here at 7..."

"What! Its the weekend, you cant seriously except me to get up THAT early?" Gina cut in already dreading the thought of having to wake up so early on a Saturday.

"Yes 7 on the dot I expect you all to be here. I am also going to take your phones while we ae at the lake and there will be no forms of technology. There is also a chance of a storm . If there is a storm, we might be stuck a few extra days so make sure you've packed for more than just the weekend." Coop finished the explanation and looked at the faces of his non to pleased team. "Come on guys, you look like someones died."

"I don't want to go to a lake in the middle of a forest thats in the middle of nowhere," Mick complained.

"Oh well, you can just be a sulky antisocial person all weekend," Gina told him.

"Sorry but I think the antisocial part goes for you much more than it does me," Mick defended himself.

Gina threw a pen at him and Mick put on a hurtful expression and asked,

"Ow, what'd you do that for?"

Coop walked out of the room before the arguing pair caused his head to burst. As much as he loved his team like family, they did eget on his nerves, a lot.

Back in the conference room Mick and Gina were still arguing,

"I am not in the least bit antisocial."

"Of course you are, and you probably always have been, you don't like having to talk to people."

"What, just because sometimes I'm not in a people mood and don't like socializing with people I don't know or like I'm suddenly antisocial?"

"Have you heard yourself love, that is pratically the definition of antisocial, use your bloody noggin."

"I don't know what a noggin is."

"Your head."

Coop had walked back in and saw that the two were still arguing. He made his way over to where Beth and Prophet were as he asked,

"Are they still arguing?" Though he knew the answer.

"Uh huh, though now there arguing about heads," Came prophets reply.

"Seriously, they should just kiss already, it's obvious they both care about each other more than either of them will admit but there just way too stubborn to admit it." Beth added.

"Well why didn't you just say head then?" Gina continued their argument.

"Well why do you love picking fights?"

"You're the one who started it."

"Well thats not the way I remeber it." Mick said defensively

"Well thats the way it happened." It was then that Beth decided she had had enough of the two of them arguing like a married couple and decided to break it up,

"Now, now children say sorry to each other and move on from this."

"No!" Mick and Gina said in unison.

"You are both acting like 5 year olds," Coop told the pair. This caused Gina to say,

"Well he started it."

"And I'm ending it."Cooper told them in a tone that said they should listen to him.

"Everyone go home and get some rest, we are meeting here at 7 on the dot."

With that, they all made their way home so they could rest before the next day.

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you liked it tell me what you think. Its not much of a chapter but I promise the next one will be better, I already have quite a few ideas in my head about what happens when they get to the lake. Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me.

xx


	3. The Car Ride

**Hi! I know that it has been absoloutely ****ages**** and I am really sorry about the wait but there has been a lot of stuff going on lately. Please enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Team Bonding- Chapter 3: The Car Ride**

At 7 o' clock, outside the Red Cell headquarters, four team- members were waiting for the fifth to arrive. Mick. He had never been punctual in all the time he had been on the team but Cooper was pretty clear about arriving by 7. They had been waiting fifteen minuites when Mick finally arrived.

"Took you long enough," Beth commented as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

"Well it does take time to look _this _good," He said with a smirk.

"Oh my God, it's too early to hear you going on about yourself," Gina said in all seriousness. Cooper realised that if Mick had the chance to reply an argument would definately ensue between the two of them and it was definately too early for that. So before it got to that Cooper quickly interjected,

"Prophet Beth your with me, Mick, Gina you take the other car." With that he chucked the keys over to Mick before making his way over to the other SUV. If those two were going to argue or flirt or do whatever it is they do, no one else should be forced to hear it, especially at this time in the morning.

* * *

"How long do you think before they get into argument?" Beth asked Prophet.

"They've probably already got into one and if not they are definately flirting. Prophet chuckled., "How long do you think before they finally get together?" he continued

" Three months, " she told him "What about you," she asked him with a glint in her eye. Prophet knew exactly wher this was headed.

" three and a half," he replied smiling. Beth spoke again,

"And how much would you be willing to bet on that?" she asked with a smile , she could make money out of the expense of her two team-mates. Prophet was thinking the exact same thing.

"50 dollars," he told her she held out her hand asked him if they had a deal. Prophet outstretched his own arm and they shaked on it.

" Hey Coop what do you think?" Prophet inquired.

"Yeah how long before the two of them finally realise it ?"

" The two of you do realize that there are fratinization rules right?" Cooper asked them

"Aw come on Coop, are you seriously saying that you would stop the two of them from being together?" Prophet said

"Or sleeping together," Beth smirked.

"Okay, eeww, I DEFINATELY do not need to think about that." Prophet had a horrified look on his face. Cooper just shook his head trying to get that comment out of his memro forever-sadly there are some things that you never forget.

" Hey Coop were you serious about the whole fratinization thing though?" Prohet asked him.

"There are rules against it, but I however have absoloutely no problem with it. I have no time for beaurocratic crap like that." Coop told them. Really he was thinking that Mick and Gina were good for each other and more that that, they needed each other. Screw the damn fratinazation rules, he would personally take it up with Fickler himself, if the director of the FBI decided that it would be a problem for Mick and Gina to have a relationship.

"Well then, you have got to bet on how long you think before they finally get together," Beth said.

After thinking about it for a couple of miniuites Coop finally anserwed, "5 months."

"Whao why do you think its so long?" Prophet asked

"Because they are both too stubborn to admit it and they will get closer until finally they realise and I'm pretty sure that they a both too stubborn to admit or realise it any sooner," Coop explained, both knew that they had probably lost 50 dollars each considering Coopers logic.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other car, Mick and Gina were getting bored.

"Hey, do you want to play a game?" Mick asked.

"Sure, theres nothing else to do, what game?" Gina replied, after thinking for a minuite Mick finally had one,

"How about I Spy." He suggested.

"Okay, you start," Gina said. Mick began to think but who couldn't think of anything other than the obvious that he knew she would guess right away.

"Well hurry up," Gina told him impatiiently.

"Alright, just let me think of something darling," Mick replied, Gina just rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

After another couple of minuites he finally thought of something,

"Okay I have thought of it," He said, "I spy with my beautiful, dreamy eyes..." he was cut short by Gina,

"Oh my God, you really are unable to stop talking about yourself for longer than 5 miniutes."

"I was just stating a fact that happens to be extremely true, come on you have to admit you love my dreamy, choclatey eyes. Unlike like your ice-cold, hard as rock blue ones. They send shivers down my spine," Mick was enjoying messing with her.

" I am not ice-cold, you sound like I am some sort of a emotionless, horible person," She was visibly upset by what he had said and turned towards the window totally ignoring him when he apolagised. Though Mick could see the corner of her lips turning up.

" See you know i was just messing with you," Mick told her confidently, she turned to face him and took in his appearence for a moment and she had to admit to herself that his eyes really were dreamy and beautiful, but she would never admit that to him, or anyone else for that matter, there was no way that she would ever hear the end of it if she ever did admit it.

"Nope, I don't know that, I thought that you were just being mean," she told him but she couldn't fight the genuine smile that was creeing onto her lips, Mick looked at her and his face broke into a grin.

"And I know that you were just messing with me," He stated. Gina just laughed.

* * *

**Hi Hi! So did you like it, did you hate it, I know that this chapter was really overdue but reviews would really be appreciated. :)) Until next time, ByE bYe!**


End file.
